The Shooting (Original Story)
by GleeLover222
Summary: Santana was heading to class with Kurt and Rachel when there is a shooting and Brittany is missing. What will happen? Is she ok? Will one of them die?
1. Chaos

Santana's POV:

I am heading to class with Rachel and Kurt in front of me but sadly no Britt since she had to go talk to her math teacher. I am taken out of my thoughts when I hear a gunshot.

We hurry into the classroom and close the door but all I can think about is Brittany. I wait until no one is looking before I sneak out and in to the hallway, careful for the shooter.

I make my way slowly down the hall, towards Brittany's class. I see a body on the ground and I gasp a little when I see they have a cheerio uniform on but she is limp.

I hear a familiar scream before a gunshot sounds. I carefully but hurry over to see the shooter walk away, leaving the familiar figure to die, bleeding on the ground.

I wait until I know they are gone before I walk closer to them only to gasp when I see who it is. Brittany. I hurry over to her and lean down to her, bringing her head on to my lap.

"Britt, Baby." I say. "S..San?" She asks me. "It's me Britt, it's going to be ok." I say and press my hands on her wound but she winces in pain. "It hurts San..." She says weakly.

"It's going to be ok Britt, we're going to get out of here." I say. "S..San, I'm scared." She says softly. "It's ok Britt, i'm here, I won't leave you." I say to her and kiss her head.

"I..I'm tired." She says, her Eyes closing halfway. "No no no no, Britt don't close your eyes." I say. "B..but I'm so tired San.." She says softer than before.

"San I need to tell you something." She says. "Yes Britt?" I ask. "I..I love you, I Have for a while now but I was too scared to tell you." She says, tears now going down her face.

"I love you to Britt, we will get out of here ok, we'll get out of here and go on a date ok?" I ask and she nods slowly. "W..we are mean't to be S..San." She says.

"Yeah, I think we are to Britt, we are mean't to be because no matter what we can't stop the feeling for each other." I say. "We're mean't to be..." I say. "M..meant to be.." She says softly.

Her eyes suddenly close and I gasp and start to cry. "No no no no! Britt please don't close your eyes! Please we're mean't to be...please don't leave me please!" I say, crying...


	2. Relief

Santana's POV:

I cry over Brittany as she lays there, now limp and very pale. I hear footsteps but I ignore it not caring if it's the shooter or if they shoot me. I hear loud yells before a gunshot sounds.

I jump and look to see a guy now laying dead on the floor with swat standing over him. They look at me before going over to me. I keep Brittany in my arms out of fear they will do something.

"Are you ok ma'm?" They ask me. I nod slowly before looking at Brittany's pale face. "S..She isn't, she got shot you have to help her, please." I say as I start to cry again.

Paramedics come in with many stretchers and one goes to me and the paramedics lean down and feel for a pulse. "She has a pulse but it's weak, we have to go now." One says.

They hurry and get her on the stretcher before hurrying out with her and I follow. They put her in and I look at them. "Please let me come with, I love her so much." I say.

They nod and I quickly get in before they close the door and drive quickly to the hospital. When we get to the hospital they hurry her away while I'm stuck in the waiting room, worrying.

I call her parents and let them know and they tell me they're on their way. Soon enough they run in and hurry to me. "Any news?" Her mom asks me. "No.." I say sadly.

Her mom cries but her dad comforts her and brings her to a chair, sitting them both down. Hours pass and soon enough the rest of the glee club run in and to me.

"What happened?" Quinn asks with fear. "Brittany got shot Q! She got shot! She almost died in my arms!" I say, starting to cry. Quinn gasps and hugs me but she starts to cry to.

We sit and everyone is either sad or crying especially us girls since we are very close with Brittany. Eventually a doctor comes in to the waiting room.

"Brittany Pierce?" The doctor asks. We all stand up and he looks at all of us, shocked. "She is going to be ok, nothing major got hit so she is going to be just fine." He says.

We sigh in relief and I look at him again before stepping forward a little. "Can we see her?" I ask. "Only 3 at a time please." He says, we all nod. He brings her parents and me to her room.

I go in but frown a little when I see her still a little pale. I go to her and I hold her hand while her parents sit on the other side of her. We wait a while before she opens her eyes a little.

She looks around before looking at me, making her smile. "S..San." She whispers. I smile a little at her and a tear goes down my face. "I..it's ok San." She says softly.

"I was so worried." I say to her and she smiles a little. "I..I'm ok San." She says softly, I nod. "I..I love you Britt." I say. "I love you to San..." She says softly. We share a loving kiss before eventually pulling away and holding hands.

 **The End**


End file.
